1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch control button apparatus and an electronic apparatus utilizing the touch control button apparatus, and particularly relates to a touch control button apparatus having light emitting devices and buttons in the same region, and an electronic apparatus utilizing the touch control button apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a prior art touch control button 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the touch control button 100 comprises a light emitting device 101, a light guide board 103 and a button region 105. As shown in FIG. 1, when the button region 105 is pressed, the light emitting device 101 emits light, and then the light is guided to the button region 105 via the light guide board 103. However, such structure includes disadvantage that the light emitting device 101 and the button region 105 are independent. Accordingly, the process thereof is more complicated, and the cost of the light guide board 103 can not be avoided. Additionally, the light emitting device 101 and the button region 105 need different power.